The related art describes electronic components having a low number of poles, such as inertial sensors for safety systems, such as ABS or ESP, which are mounted manually by the vehicle manufacturer during final assembly or, alternatively, by the supplier following installation of the cable harness. Assembly usually involves a screw connection of the sensor directly onto the vehicle body or, alternatively, using a preassembly group. The electrical contacting of the sensor is accomplished following its mechanical fixation via a plug system in another work step.